Heropedia talk:Articles for Creation
Hero Factory Heroes I'm nomming something entirely new to this wiki - a Species page. Well, not entirely; we have Henchbots, which is why I think we should have Heroes. We should also have Robots, but that's a nom for another day. So, as you can see in the sandbox, this page would not only detail everything we know about Heroes, it would also include a list of all known Heroes - very useful, because it can't all be contained on the Hero Factory Teams page. So, what do you think? Yes #--Angel Bob 00:54, December 12, 2010 (UTC) #--Chicken Bond 07:57, December 27, 2010 (UTC) #-- [[User:Monasti|'''-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] # I'm all for it.King Joe CHFW Admin. Say somethin to me! 04:27, January 7, 2011 (UTC) No #I'm not too sure on this one. If the Organization page goes through, then this "species" page will just be somewhat out of place. I see where you're getting at though. ''[[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi']] [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] 03:43, December 12, 2010 (UTC) #I believe that this can be adequately included within the Hero Factory (Organization) article. --Åusår (Talk) 20:20, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Comments Well then, what about we include this as a section of Hero Factory (Organization)? It would be really convenient to have a list of all known Heroes somewhere. --Angel Bob 21:31, December 12, 2010 (UTC) I should say no, seeing as the Hero Factory Teams already has the names of the known Heroes. But I suppose it wouldn't kill me to allow an alphabetized list of those names, as long as we allow an "Unnamed Heroes" subsection for those like the Dropship pilot or Crunchy's rescuers. [[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi]]'' [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] 23:21, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Aha, but Hero Factory Teams doesn't actually have ''all ''the known Heroes, because some of them are outside teams (such as Maximus, who is referenced in Core Crisis). This is why we should have a list like the one I sandboxed. ;) --Angel Bob 01:05, December 14, 2010 (UTC) Raven Su Like Big Joe, Lucy, Quaddle, Professor Nathaniel Zib, and Daniella Capricorn, '''Raven Su first appeared in the Mission: Von Nebula game and, as the lead scientist at the Makuhero University Research Facility, she is likely to reappear in future media. I created a sample article here in the Sandbox. --Åusår (Talk) 23:02, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes #Åusår (Talk) 23:02, December 29, 2010 (UTC) #I don't see why not. [[User:Monasti|'''-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] #Sure. King Joe CHFW Admin. Say somethin to me! 04:29, January 7, 2011 (UTC) No Comments On the fence about this one, and Minion Bot 17. I would be all for them, but their only appearances are in Mission: Von Nebula. Perhaps we could consider that game semi-canon? --Angel Bob 00:08, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Minion Bot 17 Similar to the above proposal for Raven Su, '''Minion Bot 17' appeared in the Mission: Von Nebula game. I created a sample article here in the Sandbox. --Åusår (Talk) 23:18, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Yes #Åusår (Talk) 23:18, December 29, 2010 (UTC) #I think it's a good idea[[User:Monasti|'''-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] # I might be crazy, but yes. King Joe CHFW Admin. Say somethin to me! 04:31, January 7, 2011 (UTC) No #Sorry, but I don't see how this will work properly. ''[[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi']] [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] 02:22, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Comments Category:Timeline Another category, this time about timeline. Since the Timeline:Hero Factory History page passed the voting, I have now another following proposal: a category about timeline, which includes the 2010 and 2011 categories also. And 2012, if ever to be made, and other pages to do with timeline. VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 08:04, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Yes #VNT ~ Talk to me! Zwardmorder is epic! 08:04, December 30, 2010 (UTC) #[[User:Monasti|-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] #Might I suggest we call the category something like ''"Events" instead, that way we can include future articles about conflicts, etc. --Åusår (Talk) 23:25, December 30, 2010 (UTC) No Comments I'm not voting yet. What would we put in this category besides Timeline:Hero Factory History? We don't really have any Events pages (though I'm up for making some). --Angel Bob 20:58, January 9, 2011 (UTC) :It is my understanding that we will eventually have an article for "Ordeal of Fire" once we know more, and in truth I think that the Rise of the Rookies article could technically be classified as an event. --Åusår (Talk) 22:27, January 12, 2011 (UTC) Robots Nom nom nom... I nom another species page, Robots. Given that we have Mak Megahertz, Big Joe, Zed Clickstart, Professor Nathaniel Zib and soon enough, Daniella Capricorn, as well as several 'bots that have been referenced in the podcasts (Bobo comes to mind), we need a page to contain a list of all of 'em. Now, I'm pressed for computer time right now, so sandbox isn't available yet, but I'll get one done soon. In the meantime, what do you guys think? Yes #--Angel Bob 22:04, January 2, 2011 (UTC) #Åusår (Talk) 22:20, January 2, 2011 (UTC) # King Joe CHFW Admin. Say somethin to me! 04:34, January 7, 2011 (UTC) No Comments HeroFactory.com How was it this was never made? We made pages for nearly everything else, but not this? I suppose I'm running this through the AfC to not seem like much of a hypocrite and to bring the subject to everyone's attention. Anyways, what reasons do you need for something clearly worthy of a page? Yes #''[[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi']]'' [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)]] 21:12, January 9, 2011 (UTC) #derp --Angel Bob 23:08, January 9, 2011 (UTC) #Åusår (Talk) 23:29, January 9, 2011 (UTC) #Lol, I can't believe that xD [[User:Monasti|-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] No Comments Gallery:Daniella Capricorn Now that the Daniella Capricorn article has passed, it's time for her to have her own gallery. There are already three images of Daniella on the Wiki and Angel Bob said he has several others. --Åusår (Talk) 02:34, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Yes #Åusår (Talk) 02:34, January 10, 2011 (UTC) #I might not have too many, but I've certainly got at least two. That adds up to about six images, if not more - more than enough for a gallery. --Angel Bob 22:11, January 12, 2011 (UTC) No Comments Creep Crusher I think we should have a page for this. It's the new game on the HeroPad with big heads...we know enough about it, might as well make a page about it. Yes Do we need to know everything about something or cand we just give a description of what it is and the various users can add a part about the games they unlocked. Isn't that what a wiki's for? People collaborating to bring information? King Joe CHFW Admin. Say somethin to me! 01:53, January 13, 2011 (UTC) No Comments We know this page has to be made. The problem is that no member on here has all the codes, played all the characters, found cheat codes (if any), etc. It's definitely on our list, but we just don't have the resources yet to make the page. If you've played the games and know all of "the ins and outs", then feel free to make a sandbox for us. ''[[User:Cirvihi|'Cirvihi']] [[User talk:Cirvihi|'(''talk)''']] 03:14, January 10, 2011 (UTC)